The Incredibles Home Video
Home video releases of The Incredibles. VHS200.jpeg|VHS AC24B5A2-7D74-496C-824E-AAECB73300E2.jpeg|Widescreen Dvd 9A1A5A1F-E0B4-4939-ABA8-60E0330DACAC.jpeg|Fullscreen Dvd 96_front.jpeg|2011 Blu-ray 6C470FB4-2A3D-4AEE-B12C-B81F37F1BEC4.jpeg|2016 Blu-ray 6.jpeg|2011 Digital 65537A6A-4C11-467D-B978-8B24D992CADC.jpeg|2016 Digital 4K UHD.jpeg|4k Uhd Disc Easter Eggs Disc One *In the "Commentaries" menu, a silhouette of Mr. Incredible will eventually appear. Select to see Mr. Incredible dancing in his living room. *THX Trailer: Cavalcade Disc Two *Highlight the "Intro" button and wait. After some time, the Omnidroid will appear. Select to view a montage of the many buttons, doors, and explosions from the movie. *On the "Deleted Scenes" menu, the Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see a deleted scene of what took place before Dash put the thumbtack on the teacher's chair. *In the "Behind the Scenes" menu, let the family cycle through to Jack-Jack, and an Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see one of two random clips: Brad Bird talking about Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston and a clip titled "Markisms." *At the More Making of The Incredibles menu, an Omnidroid will eventually appear in the top right-hand corner of the screen. Select to see one of two randomly selected clips. The first clip is a rough animation of Dash and one of the guards, while the second clip is a rough animation of Mr. Incredible throwing a rock at a guard. *In the "Publicity" menu, an Omnidroid will appear after some time. Select to see one of two random clips. The first clip features Dash and Mr. Incredible, while the second clip features Mr. Incredible and Frozone. *The "Set Up" menu also has an Omnidroid appear after some time. Select to see a sock-puppet version of the movie. *In the "Index" menu, an icon of an Omnidroid will appear on the first page. Select to see a clip about the cake-eating scene. On the second page of the menu, an icon of an Omnidroid will again appear. When you select this, you will see a Pixar employee being attacked by a big red ball. Deleted Scenes *'Violet as a baby/Syndrome's original debut (Alternate Opening)' :The first deleted scene is in the past after Helen and Bob retire. Violet is an infant and has issues with spitting up. Helen and Bob are introduced by a neighbor at a neighborhood barbeque. Bob is asked to cut up steaks while Helen goes off to talk to neighbors. When a woman begins to mock Helen's job as a homemaker and the fact that she has a baby, Helen almost reveals her life as Elastigirl when she begins to reply back to the woman's words. All is interrupted when a woman sees Bob cuts his fingers, when he really withstood the cut with durability, but fools the pedestrians complete with ketchup for blood. The two leave and drive back home, after which a mysterious man finds the broken butcher knife, enters the house, and calls a mysterious person. :That night, Bob and Helen hear noises to which Helen forces Bob to go check. When he does, he finds Syndrome who freezes him with zero-point energy. Helen is also frozen as well. Syndrome hears Violet's cries for her mother and he walks into her room. He looks over at her but discovers that the infant has turned invisible and she instantly spits up on Syndrome's face. Helen grabs her and Bob uses a mirror to trap Syndrome in the house. The married couple smell gas and soon discover a gas pipe is fueling and the fireplace is on. They escape the house quickly with Violet and they land on a streetlight. The last frames show Violet's face and lights turning on in nearby houses. *'Snug' :Helen contacts her pilot Snug who comes with them to Nomanisan Island. Instead of them stowing away, Helen brings Violet and Dash who wear their normal attire over super-suits. Snug tries to flirt with the concerned wife to which she yells at Snug. Soon, missiles are detected. Snug desperately tries to turn the plane away from the missiles lock with Dash and Violet tumbling around in the plane. Helen falls over and asks her daughter to generate a force shield. Instead of two attempts, she is not shown trying. The plane blows up and when Helen forces Dash and Violet to go underwater to dodge pieces of the falling plane, Helen sees Snug's hat, indicating that he has died. *'Helen's Nightmare' :Helen has an anxiety nightmare where she is a maid doing laundry while Bob is in his Mr. Incredible suit on a couch while he is getting praised by women in bikinis. She tries to walk over to shoo them away, but is pulled back by a sweater and she falls into the nearby pool, which turns into a giant tumble dryer. She is shown in it among the water and bubbles while she watches through the glass Bob leave with the women. She then wakes up from the nightmare and is shown in the living room with Jack-Jack playing in his playpen in the background. *'Helen Confronts Bob' :Helen confronts Bob after discovering hair on his old suit and asks if he is having an affair. Bob angrily tells Helen that he isn't and walks out before Helen can apologize. *'Vipers' :Helen, Dash, and Violet go underwater upon the plane's crash to hide from Viper jets scanning for survivors. They rise back up to the surface when the Vipers confirm that they are "dead." Dash asks his mother if those were the villains, to which she says yes. Violet then asks if Bob is working for evil, and Helen says no. Violet says she wants to know what's going on, and Helen says that they will find out. *'Bob In Traffic' :A deleted scene showed Bob after he is coming home from work. He sees somebody getting attacked from inside his car while driving. He saves the person but is told by cops to go back in his car. Bob becomes annoyed that the cops are ungrateful. Scene Index # Golden Age # Weddings & Lawsuits # 15 Years and 50 Pounds # After School # Family Dinner # Ex-Supers # A Super Defeated # Help Wanted # Nomanisan # New & Improved # Helen Suspects # Helen and E # An Important Meeting # E's Lab # Secrets Revealed # Suiting Up # Missile Lock # Out to Sea # Good Guys/Bad Guys # Elastgirl returns # Caves & Rockets # Lost & Found # 100 Mile Dash # Reunited # Bob's Confession # Frozone & Honey # Omnidroid Attack # Road Trip # The Incredibles vs. The Omnidroid # Past vs. Future # Happy Endings # End Credits Trivia *For some reason, the Vowellet short appears only on the Region 1 DVD set; not on the Region 2 nor Region 4 sets. *There was also a UMD Video for PSP release of The Incredibles, but as with the VHS, it lacks any special features. Incredibles Video